The invention relates to a pneumatic suspension system comprised of at least the following pneumatic system components, notably of
a pneumatic suspension bellows made of an elastomeric material, which encloses an air chamber with a variable volume and is provided with an embedded reinforcing support in most cases (axial bellows; bellows with crossed layers);
a pressure reservoir comprising a first fastening area on which the one end of the pneumatic suspension bellows is secured by means of a clamping ring; as well as
a pneumatic suspension piston comprising a second fastening area on which the other end of the pneumatic suspension bellows is secured by means of a clamping ring as well, as well as a roll-off piston on whose outer wall the pneumatic suspension bellows is capable of rolling off while forming a first rolling fold.
A pneumatic suspension system of the type specified above is known both in the manufacture of utility motor vehicles and passenger cars (DE-A-198 19 642; DE-A-100 01 018).
Now, the problem of the invention is to further develop the pneumatic suspension system of the type specified above in such a manner that the comfort properties are enhanced,
The problem is solved in that the pressure reservoir is provided outside of the first fastening area with a contoured roll-off surface for a second roll-off fold that increases its outside diameter, and comprises a beginning and an end. The rolling fold is constantly resting against the roll-off surface and capable of rolling off only to a limited extent vis-a-vis the first rolling fold.
The two rolling folds, which are connected in series, lead to a substantial improvement of the comfort properties.